


Jacket Duty

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: It wasn’t that Alex didn’t want to celebrate her aunt’s wedding, she just wasn’t too thrilled about was spending several hours with her judgmental mother in a crowded space with a hundred people that she had never met before. Perhaps a beautiful stranger can change her mind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while at my Aunt's wedding yesterday, although, I didn't end up running into a beautiful stranger.

Alex was leaning over her bathroom counter, applying the last of her mascara when her phone  started to ring from her bedroom. With a heavy sigh, she put the mascara back in a small bag with the rest of her makeup and went to grab the device. She didn’t take the time to check the caller I.D., having already been expecting the call. “Hi, mom.” She answered, trying to keep her voice even and void of annoyance. 

 

“I trust that you are almost here Alexandra, the ceremony starts in half an hour.”

 

“Of course,” Alex said as she walked back into her bathroom and looked herself over once more in the mirror. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Just try not to get a speeding ticket while you’re racing over here.” Eliza replied tiredly, knowing her daughter to well. 

 

“I won’t. I’ll see you in a few.” With that, she hung up and slid her phone into a barely noticeable pocket in her dress before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. 

 

As Alex slid into the seat of her car, she allowed herself to take a deep, calming breath before she closed her door and pulled on her seatbelt. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to celebrate her aunt’s wedding, Alex was beyond happy that after many failed relationships, she had finally met someone. What she wasn’t too thrilled about was spending several hours with her judgemental mother in a crowded space with a hundred people that she had never met that would undoubtedly ask her the same ten questions about her life. 

 

It would have been bearable had her sister Kara been here, but she had needed to leave town unexpectedly for work. She left Alex with the promise of a six pack of beer and the ability to rant as much as she wanted for as long as she wanted when she returned. 

 

Alex pulled up to the house where the ceremony was being held and turned off her car. She still had a few minutes before everything started and she intended to stay right where she was until she absolutely had to go inside. This idea lasted for all of five seconds though because the front door of the house opened and her mother stepped out. Alex reluctantly got out and prepared herself for the lecture that awaited her. “Alex , I told you to leave before 2:30. What if you had gotten stuck in traffic? You would have missed everything. If Kara would have been with you, she would have made sure that you were on time.” 

 

Alex nodded but didn’t take the words to heart. This wasn’t the first time that Eliza had openly favored her sister in front of her and it wouldn’t be the last.  _ Kara owes me more than a six pack. _ She thought to herself. 

 

As soon as he women got inside of the house, someone got Eliza’s attention and pulled her away from her daughter. Alex relaxed slightly and surveyed the room. As expected, she didn’t recognize anyone around her. She jumped when someone grabbed her arm lightly just above the elbow. Alex looked over quickly to see a woman around her age but a few inches under her height looking up at her. She froze when she caught sight of the woman’s deep brown eyes. “H-hi.” She stammered. 

 

“Hi.” The woman said with a dimpled grin. “I was just wondering if you wanted me to take your jacket off your hands.”

 

“M-my jacket?” Alex asked, before looking down and remembering that she was, in fact, wearing one. “Oh, right. Sure.” She said, handing it over. “Thanks…?”

 

“Maggie. Maggie Sawyer.”

 

“Right, thanks Maggie. I’m Danvers, A-alex Danvers.”

 

“Nice to meet you Alex.” Maggie said, folding the jacket over her arm. “I’d like to stay and talk, but I have to move on and collect other jackets.” 

 

Alex laughed and nodded. “That’s understandable, jacket duty is not a job that is to be taken lightly.” 

 

Maggie showed off her dimples once again. “See you around Danvers.”

 

Alex watched as Maggie disappeared into the crowd. 

 

A few seconds later, she was brought back to reality when she heard her mother’s voice beside her. “Come on Alex, it’s about to start.

*** 

The ceremony was short and sweet and everyone shed a tear or two watching the bride and groom share their vows. The crowd burst into applause after the couple shared their first kiss as newlyweds and from across the room, Alex made eye contact with Maggie. The other woman shot her a smile, which Alex quickly returned.

 

Soon after that, everyone began to filter back into the house. Instead of going inside, Maggie made her way over to Alex. “That was a beautiful ceremony.” Alex said. 

 

“It really was. The groom is my dad’s best friend and I’ve known him for as long as I can remember. It’s nice to see him so happy.” 

 

“I feel the same way about the bride. She’s my aunt and I’ve never seen her in a better place than after she met Dan.” 

 

The women stood in silence for a moment before Maggie spoke up. “So… would you like to go in and get some food? I heard they were going to have pulled pork.” 

 

“Oh really? Did you get that information while on jacket duty?” Alex teased, bumping her shoulder lightly into Maggie’s. 

 

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Maggie paused. “Is that a yes then?” 

 

“Sure, why not?” 

  
Maggie offered Alex her elbow and the other woman gladly accepted it. Maybe the wedding wasn’t going to be that bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it. If you did, feel free to leave me a comment and a kudos. If you have a tumblr, you can find me at rosewilliams1736.   
> Until Next Time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


End file.
